Fallen Angel
"Fallen Angel" is the fifth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. It involves the player taking control of David Mason as he attempts to infiltrate Anthem, one of Raul Menendez's strongholds, to gather any intel on Raul Menendez by tapping on his conversations. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (Intact/W.I.A.) (Player-determined) *Javier Salazar *Crosby *Raul Menendez *ISI Leader *DeFalco *Tian Zhao *Tommy Briggs (cutscene only) *Farid (cutscene only) Video Walkthrough WFbNTw01HPM Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks Hold Breath for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks Ballistic Knife and Spring Knife for single player loadout. *Avoid damage from large debris in streets. *Direct CLAWs to eliminate enemy personnel (x8) in the flooded street. *Record 400TB of data from Menendez surveillance. *Incinerate enemy personnel (x10) with flamethrower attachment. *Protect CLAWs (x2) from destruction. *Deploy SOC-T boost to find alternate routes (x2). *Destroy enemy vehicles (x20) with drone missiles. *Destroy enemy vehicles (x8) with the SOC-T. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR with MMS TAC-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 with Laser Sight Found in Level MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC TAC-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 Gallery Fallen Angel Start BOII.png|Section trying to start the CLAW. CLAW_Attack_BOII.png|The CLAW attacking the enemy soldiers. Street_Advance_BOII.png|Moving down the flooded streets. Drone_Evasion_BOII.png|Hiding from the searching drones. Sewer_Entrance_BOII.png|Moving to take down ISI sentries before entering the sewers and into Anthem. Anthem_Rooftops_BOII.png|Landing on the rooftops. Knife_Kill_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Stabbing a rooftop guard. Identification_BOII.png|Identifying Menendez in the crowd and recording his conversation. Harper_Knife_BOII.png|Harper attacking an unfortunate guard. DeFalco_and_Raul_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|DeFalco talking to Menendez. Sneak_Attack_BOII.png|Sneaking up on the guards by the car. Raul's_Engineering_BOII.png|Raul revealing his knowledge of the infiltration. Burning_Sewers_BOII.png|The burning sewer. Brutus_POV_BOII.png|Using Brutus on the ground. Maximus_POV_BOII.png|Using Maximus on the rooftops. Drone_Flight_BOII.png|Using the drone to clear the way. Driving_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Escaping. Tian-Zhao_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Meeting Tian Zhao. Intel Items jeB885SxUac Trivia *A CIA interrogation room like the one that Alex Mason was in will be seen and mentioned by Harper at the train station, revealing that the CIA has had an extensive presence around the world. *If the player has subtitles on, when Harper says, "These drones are really starting to piss me off," it censors "piss", even if the graphic content is not reduced. *Though it is very difficult to do, if the player alerts the drone helicopter and manages to avoid its attacks, Harper will eventually destroy it. It is also possible to destroy the drone by oneself, by using a powerful weapon such as the M82A1. *The building after avoiding the drone is extremely reminiscent of the collapsed building after the ambush in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission, "Scorched Earth". *During the SOC-T sequence of the level, it is possible to hear both "Escape from Anthem" and "Pakistan Run", tracks from Black Ops II OST. **During the mission, some elements of the "Anthem" can be heard. Also, Rivers and Rain can be heard. *The looters being killed by MQ Drone actually carry a Tac-45 that can be used. *This is the second mission where the mission data (title, location, etc.) doesn't appear when the level starts, the first being Pyrrhic Victory. *This is the first mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where Section is seen in third person outside of cutscenes in the game. *The spy that DeFalco shoots in the knees was a member of the ISI. (Possibly meaning that he wasn't spying on Menendez). *In the first part of the level, Harper and Crosby both use a SCAR-H. However, Salazar has an M27. Achievements/Trophies Hey Good Looking (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Plastic surgery avoided. Waterlogged (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather information on Raul Menendez suspected terrorist plot. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript